Liu Kang vs Goku
Liu Kang vs Goku is Peep4Life's forty-second DBX! Description Season 3 Episode 12! Mortal Kombat vs Dragoball Z! Two world renowned fighters clash in a match for the ages. Intro NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Fight Goku approached Liu Kang in a street. "So, you're the guy who everyone talks about? Can I fight you? I feel I would become a lot stronger against you." Liu Kang nodded. "Alright then. Show me what you've got!" 'Here we go! ' The first exchange was a blinding flurry of punches and kicks, Goku took a more defensive posture once Liu Kang started pressing. The Saiyan flew back to create some space for his patterned Kamehameha. But before he could connect, his attack was cut off with Dragon Fire. Goku managed to take the attack and fired Ki Blasts, sending Liu Kang back peddling. The two went right back to hand to hand fighting, elbows and kicks connected viciously before Goku took a Flying Kick, sending him scrambling across the floor. The Saiyan stood up and grinned in approval before blocking a Bicycle Kick. "Solar FLARE!" Goku announced, blinding Liu Kang. Goku then delivered a combo of punches and kicks, following his target every direction he pelted him in. Goku wrapped up the assault with homing energy waves. Recovering, Liu Kang lunged with a wild kick and caught Goku in the face. He then used a Large Fireball which met a Ki Blast in the air. Goku lunged past the settling connection and delivered an axe handle, dropping Liu Kang. Goku then ascended into the air and targeted Liu Kang. "Kamehameha!" Goku cried, firing the move. Liu Kang dodged and connected with a Bicycle Kick. Goku broke off his move and hurled Aura Blasts which Liu Kang countered with Dragon Fire. The flames then powered beyond the blasts and blasted Goku, bringing the Saiyan down. Kang then followed up with an uppercut and delivered Dragon's Tail. Goku flew back and lunged with a punch, but Liu Kang parried, appearing behind Goku with a stiff kick. Dazed, Goku used Solar Flare, buying him enough time to fly upwards. Liu Kang attacked with Fireballs but Goku repelled with Ki Blasts. Goku flew down and kicked Liu Kang into a wall, breaking it. The two launched attacks simultaneously: Dragon Fist and Dragon Fire clashing. The two moves clashed in an awesome display of power, but Goku's move edged out, blasting through and connected with Liu Kang. He was knocked almost senseless and was wide open. Goku steadied himself before calling one more time: "Kamehameha!" Liu Kang barely moved as he was obliterated by the Saiyan's move. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Fistfight Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant